Lacey 101
by polarbrr97
Summary: 4 new girls and 4 new guys enter PCA. Can they survive without killing each other?


I step out of the car, placing my heel on the pavement. I retrieve my luggage and take my first step onto the beautiful, luxorious campus. I wave bye to my mom and head to room 101, where I find my 2 roomates waiting for me.

"Hey there!" Said one of the girls as soon as I stepped in the door. "I'm Elsie," she said, practically pouncing on me. "You can call me Elle," she said. Just then, another girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair entered.

"Hey! I'm Rhellie! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Lacey, and that's-,"

"Elsie, but you can call me Elle!" Elsie said, cutting me off.

"Why are there four beds in here instead of three?" Rhellie asked.

"That's because they needed room for moi!" Said a tall girl with long, dark brown hair. "I'm Jennabelle. Call me Jenna. I'm working on being a future supermodel!" she said before tripping in her stillettos.

"Good luck with that," Elsie mumbled under her breath.

"I CALL THE SINGLE BED!" I shouted. Rhellie grabbed the next one.

"Ok, I cannot sleep on a bunk bed with, **that**," Jenna said while gesturing to Elsie, who was busy admiring Rhellie's feet.

"Oh, c'mon Jenna. You've got to be more open to new expieriences, and new people! You actually remind me of Dana, one of the girls who used to go here. Thank God she left! Plus, how bad can Elsie be?" I said while Elsie began stroking Jenna's hair.

"OMIGOD GET THIS **THING **AWAY FROM ME!" Screeched Jenna.

"What happened? Did someone break in?" asked a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair. A tall, thin girl with hair the same shade as Jenna's trailed behind her, along with a girl with almost black hair that was wavy and had glasses.

"Oh, nothing. Jenna just had a spazz attack," I replied while trying to get Elsie to stop examining the blonde girl's feet.

"Oh, ok. I'm Zoey. The one with the glasses is Quinn, and the other girl is Lola. We're all roommates," Zoey said.

"I'm Lacey, and that's Elsie, Rhellie, and Jenna," I said. Just then we heard a crash. Elsie stepped out of the closet.

"Um, I think I tried to fit too much glitter on the top shelf. You know what? I'll call matinence," Elsie said.

"Wanna go down to the Blitz machine?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, good idea," I replied.

After strawberry banana Blitzes, we headed up to the rooftop of the girls' building to sunbathe. That's when Jenna snapped, again.

"Elsie! Could you stop interrogating me? I'm a future supermodel, nawt a criminal locked up in a jail cell!"

"Sorry, you're just so cool!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Ugh," groaned Jenna as she rolled her eyes. We're interrupted by 3 boys, all our age, entering the rooftop. Zoey introduced them as Logan, Chase, and Michael.

"I'm dating Logan, Zoey's dating Chase, and Lola eventually hooked up with Michael somehow," Quinn explained.

"I heard there are some new guys this year," Michael said.

"Maybe enough for you lovely girls," said Logan. Quinn got overly worried that he was hitting on us, so she slapped him across the face.

"I know their names," said Chase. "They're Damen, Mitch, Conner, and Zeke."

"Oh, I like the name Mitch!" annouced Elsie. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Well, Damen sounds promising," said Rhellie.

"I like the sounds of Conner," I said.

"Zenna. Cute couple name for me and Zeke," added Jenna.

"You don't even know these guys," said Michael.

"Yeah, but you bet they'll wanna get to know us!" I retorted. Just then 4 extremely sexy guys stepped onto the roof. Just as we all said, Jenna went for Zeke, I went for Conner, Rhellie went for Damen, and Elsie flirted with Mitch (after they introduced themselves, of course).

Rhellie went out for sushi with Damen, and they made a double date out of it with Elsie and Mitch. We learned that Zoey and her crew were right across the hall, and we all only got 3 hours of sleep because of Jenna's stupid I. with Zeke.

"I am **so **applying for a new roomate!" screeched Jenna the next morning. I instantly looked over at Elsie, who was on the floor, talking to her hermit crabs, Jo, Sparkles, Hermi, and Squirt. "I can't take that thing, and those things all in the same room!"

"Hey! The 'things' have names ya know!" Elsie yelled back, careful not to disturb her crabs.

"Please, just put the crabs away and get ready for class," I said. "And Jenna, chill. You don't want worry lines!" I warned. She immidiately reached for her compact mirror.

"Oh no! I'm starting to look old!" she said while racing to our bathroom. She locked herself in her shower stall and didn't come out until I was standing in the bathroom, blow drying my wavey hair.

"Ah!" I screeched.

"I'm not too happy to see you in a towel either," she retorted. Oh great. This chick needs to take happy pills or something.

"You might want to get ready. You have class in one hour."

"How'd you know? Are you stalking me? Now I have to call secur-,"

"Your schedule is plastered on your giant bulletin board. I happened to notice yours."

"Oh, phew," she said.

I proceeded to get ready while Jenna showered. Rhellie, Elsie, and I rented Mo-Peds and sped over to class. Jenna showed up half an hour late. I told her she should've gotten ready earlier.


End file.
